


Untitled Episode about Cons and Sisterly Feelings

by PrinceDrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cons, Cosplay, Episode Script, Failed attempted at humour, Feedback and advice appreciated!, Gen, Genderfluid Character, oh!, that's all folks, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDrew/pseuds/PrinceDrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...original series episode idea, see the title really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Episode about Cons and Sisterly Feelings

Mira and Riley Script

Episode ?? - (Some word play involving cons and sister hood)

[Theme song]

[The episode opens with Amita staring out the window eagerly. Arjuna is sitting on his bed behind her, reading a book.]

Arjuna: She's not going to come.

Amita: She will. I know she will.

Arjuna: She's out with Riley again. You know she takes forever when she's with Riley.

Amita: Oh, just because you don't have a best friend.

Arjuna: That has nothing to do with anything. Anyway, why are you even looking out for her? It's not like you have something for her.

Amita: Actually, I do! [She turns around and produces three tickets from her shirt. Arjuna looks slightly disgusted.] Con tickets~!

Arjuna - I wish you wouldn't - Con tickets?! Where did you get those?!

Amita: Online contest. I checked, it was run by the organisers. [She gets up from the window and pins one ticket to a corkboard.] I'm hoping she'll go. It's gonna be smaller than the London cons, but I've good things about it! And I haven't cosplayed in ages...

Arjuna: I forget that I live in a family of nerds.

Amita: Oh, don't say that. You miss cosplaying as Polaris and Bella with me.

Arjuna: I do not -

Mira: [From offscreen, in time with a door opening] Dad? 'Mita? 'June? I'm back!

Amita: Gotta go, bro! 

[Amita flees from the room, the door slamming behind her. Arjuna sighs and adjusts his glasses.]

Arjuna: Stupid nerdy sister...

[Amita charges downs the stairs and bursts into the kitchen. Mira is sitting at the table, rubbing her ankle. Amita pauses at the door, and watches for a moment before Mira notices her and smiles.]

Mira: Hey there, sis. Mind grabbing me a bag of ice? My ankle's a being a little - well, you know.

Amita: Yeah, sure. [She goes to the freezer and pulls out a bag of ice.]. Hey Mira?

Mira: [She takes the bag of ice and rests it on her ankle.] Yeah?

Amita: What do you do with Riley?

Mira: [She bolts upright, and starting failing around nervously.] Oh, you know... sixteen year old things!

Amita: Like s-

Mira: Studying! We study together!

[Amita clearly doesn't believe her, but drops the subjects. She pulls out the con tickets again and looks at the them.]

Mira: What have you got there.

Amita: Con tickets. It's called the CosFest Con, and it's the local on for this area. I was hoping we could go together.

[Mira takes the tickets and examines them for a moment.]

Mira: Next weekend... yeah, sure we can go. Take Dad along as well, ey?

Amita: Yeah! And you can go in your Bridge cosplay, right?

Mira: And you in your Hilda one?

Amita: And Dad in his Purlo one! Yeah!

[We cut to Mr. Maheswaren, shaking his head.]

Mr. Maheswaren: I'm sorry, but I can't go to the con.

Amita and Mira: What?!/Why?

Mr. Maheswaren: Headteacher's conference. And I need to go, or else boy's can't wear skirts. [He slams his fist down on the table.] And then where will we be?!

[Amita and Mira glance at each other, and shrug.]

Mr. Maheswaren: Speaking of which, why don't you ask Riley to go? I'm sure they'll enjoy a con.

[We cut to Riley, punching the air.]

Riley: Yeah, a con!...What's a con?

[We zoom out a bit to see Riley, Mira and Amita on a train. Mira and Amita are wearing cosplay that resembles a steampunk Legend of Zelda - Link and Zelda respectively. Mira should be primarily blue or purple, and Amita should have a strong focus on red. Riley should resemble a Disney Princess. An advert overhead should read 'Ask before it's too late.']

Mira: Um...it's like a huge costume party where you can buy stuff and take pictures and enter contests. Kinda.

Riley: Sounds like fun! You've been to a lot?

Mira: Yeah, well, London cons. They're huge though. I think this one's gonna be smaller.

[Amita, having stayed silent the entire time, leans on Mira and glares slightly at Riley.]

Amita: How much did Dad give us?

Mira: About £60. So that's £15 for you and £45 for me.

Amita: Hm.

[Mira frowns, but just as she's about to say something, the train announcement tone comes on.]

Train: Next stop, Sheffield.

Riley: Come on, let's go!

[We cut to inside the con, Riley rubbing her hand.]

Riley: Rubber stamps hurt...[She looks up, and gasps. Her eyes sparkle and we get a pan across of the con.] It's nerd heaven!

Mira: Yeah, cons are nerd heaven. It's bigger than I thought it would be. [Riley lets out a squee and runs into the crowd.] Wait, no, Riley!

[She gives chase, only to bump into and knock over a girl wearing what appears to be a magical girl cosplay.]

Mira: Oh! I'm sorry, miss! [She holds out her hand.] Miss?

[We jump over to the girl's perspective, and get a pan up of Mira. It should be like a stereotypical love interest shot from a shoujo anime.]

Girl: [in thoughts] Cute boy... or androgynous... girl? Take the risk, Lucy, take the risk!

Mira: Miss?

Lucy: CanIgetyourphotoandRoller?

Mira:...what?

[We get a montage of the three going around the con; aside from when people ask for pictures, there should a general theme of Riley ruining any bonding Mira is attempting.At one point, Amita buys Mira a necklace, but can't give it to her thanks to Riley. It ends with them sitting in a cafeteria, and Riley is going through her phone, looking at pictures. Amita has taken off her crown and put on a pair of steampunk goggles instead.]

Mira: How do you still have energy? I'm worn out.

Amita: Aww, my sister's getting too old for cons.

Mira: I am not! Dad's around forty and he still goes to cons. I'm just a veteran.

Amita: Old. Are we going to enter the paired section of the cosplay contest?

Mira: If you want -

Riley: Mira! Can we go around the con again?

Mira: Riley, I -

Riley: Please?

Mira: [Sighs] Fine, fine, let me grab my bag. [She looks at Amita] You coming?

Amita: Nah, I'll stay here. Have fun! [She waves until they leave, at which point she sighs and collapses on the table. She pulls out her phone and dials it.]

[We cut to Arjuna, studying with his phone beside him. He picks it up.]

Arjuna: The non-nerdy member of the Maheswaren family speaking, how may I help you?

Amita: I hate Riley.

Arjuna: And dogs go woof. [Pause.] Why don't you talk to Mira?

Amita: Huh?

Arjuna: Talk to Mira. She'll understand. 

Amita: ...you think so?

Arjuna: I know so. Now, don't you have some nerds to geek out with?

Amita: Yeah, yeah. See you, 'June.

[She hangs up, and sits up just as Mira sits down with a sheet of paper.]

Mira: I left her at a panel and grabbed the contest entrance form. You doing okay?

Amita: Yeah, it's just...[Mira starts filling out the form] Why do you like Riley?

Mira: What?

Amita: Well, I mean... why do you hang out with them so much? Even if they're not your boyfriend - or whatever genderfluid people use?

Mira: Because me and Riley do things together. Things you wouldn't understand.

Amita: But you get hurt! And - and I don't see you as much....

Mira: Is that what this is about?

[Amita nods]

Amita: It's just...I miss you being my sister. You're always out with Riley and...and I hate it that you're keeping me out of your life.

Mira: ...listen, Amita. What I do is dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt. But I'll try to balance my time better, and I'll tell you now; when it comes to any danger you might be in, I will always, always save you before Riley.

Amita: [Wipes away tears.] Thank you.

Mira: No problem. Now, let's get this form filled in, ey?

[The following has no dialogue, just music; Mira and Amita receive numbers for the cosplay contest, and we see Lucy being disappointed by the revelation of Mira being a girl. They win the contest and hug each other while Riley cheers from the audience (and hugs Lucy). Amita takes a picture of the pair with their trophy, then sends it to Arjuna. At this point, he's reading a magazine as he looks at his phone. He scoffs slightly.]

Arjuna: Nerds.

[Cue credits]

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing an episode script. I tried to aim it in the realm of eleven minutes, so can any one tell me if it fits that?
> 
> Advice and feedback appreciated!


End file.
